


Girl Talk

by LittlebutFiery



Series: Academy Days [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Rebecca has a potty mouth, Referenced Relationship/Hookup, Sex Talk, and a mind in the gutter, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: Riza and Rebecca grab lunch after a break in terms at the academy. Riza lets something slip, and Rebecca won't rest until she knows all the details.





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> ...it was supposed to be a oneshot. How did it end up like this?
> 
> Enjoy part 2 of this little series! Big thanks to @1stTimeCaller as always for her love, support, and amazing beta skills.

“Riza!”

Riza looked up from her book, smiling at Rebecca. “Hey, Becca!”

“God, I missed you over break,” Rebecca said, sitting down at the little table. “I had  _ no one _ to talk to back home.”

“…don’t you have brothers?” Riza asked, cocking her head, as she slid a bookmark in her book and closed it.

“Well,  _ yeah _ , but I couldn’t talk to them about anything!” Rebecca complained. “Not…girl stuff, anyway.”

Riza took a sip of her tea, trying to hide a knowing smile. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Am I that easy to read?” Rebecca scowled, before it morphed into a grin. “His name’s Danny. He’s a cadet, too. Met him on the train home.”

“He sounds nice,” Riza nodded. “What did you two do? Did you hang out all break?”

“Well…you could say that,” Rebecca’s grin turned wolfish. “If by hang out, you mean have a  _ ton _ of sex.”

Riza chuckled. “I know you want to talk about it, so go ahead.”

“You sure you don’t mind?” Rebecca asked. “I know it’s…not really your thing.”

Riza’s laugh was strangled as she remembered the feeling of Jean’s body moving against her own, the room smelling of sweat and sex and his cigarettes. He’d proven to her that it definitely  _ was _ her thing.

Instead she simply forced a smile and said, “I don’t mind, Bec. Go ahead.”

Rebecca looked at her curiously for a moment, as if picking up on Riza’s odd demeanor, before happily chattering on, “God, Ri, he was great. He looks like a sweet boy-next-door, right? The kind that gives you flowers and takes forever to work up the courage to kiss your cheek? But  _ fuck _ .”

“Oh?” Riza asked, raising an eyebrow. While Rebecca often sang the praises of the guys she’d slept with, usually it wasn’t quite this fervent.

“He was  _ hung _ ,” Rebecca lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, lest they draw odd looks from the other diners in the restaurant. “And he knew how to use it.”

“Hung?” Riza echoed. Jean had only explained a little slang to her, and that had apparently slipped under his radar. She’d have to ask him to explain some more to her, if she was going to keep up with her friend’s tales.

“Gifted. Blessed. Well-endowed,” Rebecca explained. When Riza didn’t quite seem to get it, she sighed and said, “He had a big dick.”

“Oh,” Riza replied simply.

Rebecca hurried on, “God, I must have came like three times the first night. And then like two more times the next morning. I could barely walk the next day.”

Riza nodded along politely, mind drifting back to that Saturday night, how hard she’d come on Jean’s tongue…and then again with him buried inside her. She flushed, crossing her legs a little tighter.

“…and he even went down on me once,” Rebecca was continuing. She paused and said, “Oh, wait. You probably don’t know what that means. It’s when…”

“No, I do,” Riza cut her off.

It took Rebecca a moment to realize Riza had spoken, but when she did, she made a small choking sound. Riza frowned, “What?”

“How the  _ fuck _ do you know what that means?” Rebecca demanded.

“I…just do?” Riza managed weakly, realizing her mistake.

“Bullshit,” Rebecca scowled. “Well, prove it. What does it mean?”

Riza blushed furiously, before quietly stammering, “It’s…um…when somebody…uses their mouth…to get somebody off…”

Rebecca’s eyes went bigger than Riza realized they could go. “Okay, what the fuck? Who the fuck taught you about that?”

“I’m not a child,” Riza grumbled, hoping to dodge the question.

“That’s great. I know you’re a big girl. But who taught my beloved Riza what the fuck going down on someone means? A month ago you cringed when I talked about masturbating.”

The color in Riza’s cheeks only heightened. It only been a few weeks since she’d had her “lesson” in the finer points of sex, and honestly, Jean offhandedly mentioning touching herself in the middle of it had probably been the most useful bit of information. Certainly it had stuck with her the most – desperate to chase the high of that night, she’d tried it. More than once. A lot more than once. It wasn’t  _ quite _ as nice as being with someone, but…it did the trick. Well…it did it better when she imagined that instead of her fingers, it was Jean’s tongue.  _ Much _ better. Riza tried not too hard to think about that, vowing to keep a sense of normalcy in her friendship, but she couldn’t dispel the nagging fear that she’d ruined their relationship for good when she first asked Jean to kiss her.

Rebecca’s jaw dropped. “You…oh my god. You…haven’t…have you?”

Riza refused to meet her eyes, her guilt tearing up her insides. Rebecca demanded quietly, “Holy fucking hell, Ri. You can’t dodge this question. You’ve…gone solo, haven’t you?”

“I...” Riza managed feebly. “…please don’t make me say it.”

“Nope,” Rebecca shook her head, a wicked grin starting to spread across her face. “Nope, you gotta fess up. Tell your dear old Becca.”

“…yes,” Riza admitted. “I have.”

Rebecca laughed incredulously. “That’s my girl! Proud of you!”

“…look, how about you just keep talking about Danny?” Riza pleaded.

“You’re not off the hook yet. Who taught you about all this shit? I know you didn’t just start touching yourself for fun. And I  _ know _ you didn’t just stumble upon what it means to go down on someone,” Rebecca persisted.

Riza bit her lip, cringing. She’d walked right into this one, and she wasn’t entirely certain she could get out of it. She might actually have to confess that she’d fucked Jean Havoc.

“Riza,” Rebecca scowled. “Come on, out with it.”

“I’d really rather not,” Riza countered.

“Look, I just want to keep an eye out for you. If this guy hurts you, I’m going to fucking kill him,” Rebecca insisted. “I’ll sic Jean and Heymans on him.”

Riza tried to stifle a laugh and failed. Offended, Rebecca demanded, “What? I mean it! I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I won’t,” Riza assured her gently.

“Yeah, right,” Rebecca said skeptically. “You’re new to all of this. Just because a guy seems nice at first doesn’t necessarily mean shit.”

“I promise, Bec,” Riza insisted. “I know he won’t hurt me.”

Rebecca caught onto the fondness in Riza’s tone, narrowing her eyes. “You know him well. Which means  _ I _ know him.”

Riza winced, and Rebecca’s sharp eyes caught it before she could try to hide it. “Who the fuck is it, and who the fuck does he think he is? Did you  _ ask _ him to teach you this shit, or did he just start talking? Oh, god…you must have been so embarrassed. I’m going to have to slap a motherfucker, aren’t I?”

“I was fine,” Riza said, voice a little stronger. Rebecca needed to give her some credit. “I’m an adult. I can handle a little sex talk.”

“Teaching you about masturbating isn’t just a little sex talk, Ri. Hell,  _ I _ wouldn’t feel comfortable talking about it with just anybody. So who is it?” Rebecca persisted.

Riza took a deep breath, silently summing up her situation.

Rebecca was like a dog with a bone, and now that she was on the topic she was never going to let it go.

She knew that Riza’s mysterious man was a friend, which meant he was a mutual friend.

Riza had a terrible poker face and couldn’t bluff her way out of situations as easily as Jean or Heymans could.

She…had to fess up.

“Jean,” Riza finally confessed.

Rebecca was halfway through another round of scolding when she realized Riza had spoken, demanding, “Sorry, what?”

“Jean,” Riza repeated more confidently.

“Holy fucking God. Did…did you just…say…Jean?” Rebecca stammered.

Riza nodded. Rebecca went on, a strange tone in her voice, “Jean fucking Havoc taught you all that?”

Again, Riza nodded. Rebecca hissed, “That asshole! Just because he thinks with his dick doesn’t mean the rest of us need to hear about it. God, Ri, I’m so sorry. I’m going to fucking kill him!”

“Don’t,” Riza shook her head.

The two women stared at each other a moment before the anger melted off Rebecca’s face, replaced with utter shock. “Wait. Oh my god. Wait. Holy shit. Riza, did you  _ ask _ him to?”

Riza’s face turned red again, and Rebecca’s grin returned. “Riza! I never would’ve expected that from you!”

“I…didn’t  _ plan _ on it,” Riza mumbled.

“So what happened?” Rebecca demanded.

“Can we  _ please _ talk about Danny?” Riza begged.

“No. I already forgot what I was even going to tell you. Tell me more about you and Jean’s little sex talk,” Rebecca grinned.

“Becca,” Riza whined.

“The faster you start talking the faster this is all over with,” Rebecca half-ordered.

Riza sighed. “I…was helping him study for our military history exam.”

“Oh yeah. He sucks at history,” Rebecca chuckled.

“He told me that I’d really helped him, and that he wanted to make it up to me,” Riza continued. Rebecca’s eyes sparkled with delight. “I…didn’t really pick up on his hints. So he realized I…don’t really have much…experience.”

“Quid pro quo, huh?” Rebecca asked. “You taught him history, so he taught you about sex?”

She could have said yes. It wouldn’t have technically been a lie. But she knew her friend too well, and if she was caught in the half-truth Rebecca would make her life hell, so taking a deep breath, Riza blurted out, “He did a little bit more than teach me.”

Rebecca spat out her drink, coughing and hacking. “Wait. Don’t be coy with me. What happened?”

“I…asked him what it was like to kiss someone,” Riza began. Rebecca, surprisingly patiently, waited for her to go on, “…and he said he couldn’t explain it. So I asked him to show me.”

“Look at you, being suave!” Rebecca cackled. “I’m so fucking proud of you! Is he a good kisser?”

“…I don’t really have a frame of reference, but I liked it,” Riza admitted.

“And then you guys had the sex talk,” Rebecca said. “Surprisingly cute of him.”

Riza remained silent, earning a strange look from Rebecca. “Unless…you two didn’t just talk?”

“I…” Riza stammered, losing her nerve.

“If you tell me you fucked him I may actually die,” Rebecca breathed.

“Maybe…don’t do that?” Riza managed.

Rebecca pressed her hands to her face to hold in her delighted squeal. “Oh my fuck! You…you little skank, good for you! I’m so proud of you! You  _ finally _ handed in your V-card!”

Riza flushed, thoroughly embarrassed. Rebecca practically purred, “So, tell me all about it.”

“We…had sex?” Riza replied lamely.

“God, Ri, you make it sound so…boring,” Rebecca scowled. “Like…how’d you do it? What’d he say? What position? How many times did you come? C’mon, give me  _ all _ the details.”

“I…” Riza mumbled. That night had been extremely personal to her, something private to look back on fondly. Sharing it felt…wrong.

Then again, Rebecca had always overshared with her, so she supposed it was fair. “We…um…well…after we kissed, I…uh…I think it was called a blowjob?”

Rebecca looked like she was going to pass out. “Oh my God.”

“…and then he…returned the favor. And then we had sex,” Riza said.

“Girl, I’m going to faint. That’s…wow,” Rebecca managed. “How’d you do it?”

Riza squirmed a little in her seat, the memory making heat pool pleasantly between her legs. She admitted, “I…don’t know the name. He didn’t say.”

“Okay, so describe it,” Rebecca waved her off. “I’ll figure it out.”

“I…was on my back, and he…was on top of me,” Riza said.

“Ugh. I was hoping for a little better than plain old missionary for you, but hey, I mean, did you at least enjoy it?” Rebecca asked.

Riza made a mental note of the position’s name before shyly admitting, “It was...nice. Very nice.”

“Aw, Ri, I’m so happy for you! My first time sucked.”

Riza was quiet, not sure what else to say. Rebecca went on casually, “So…did you guys talk over break?”

“He sent me a telegram,” Riza replied.

It had been a nice surprise. Jean, along with the vast majority of the other cadets, had gone back home to visit family during their two-week break between terms. Riza, having no reason to return to her hometown, had stayed in the dorms, idly wasting her time at the library or in the local parks.

Then, one day, when picking up her scant mail, the desk sergeant had informed her of a telegram for her. Riza didn’t want to admit it aloud, but Jean’s note had warmed her heart. She’d actually napped that afternoon with it clutched to her chest.

“What did it say?” Rebecca demanded.

“Just…that he missed me and was thinking about me,” Riza replied honestly.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes, not buying it. “Knowing him, it probably means he was jacking off thinking of you.”

“Becca!” Riza snapped. “Come on, he’s not  _ that _ shallow.”

“Ri…Jean’s a great friend. He really is. But yes, he is that shallow,” Rebecca scowled. “Look, I’m really happy for you. But I don’t want you to get too attached, either. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“He’s my friend, and we had sex once,” Riza replied simply. “That’s all there is to it.”

“If you say so,” Rebecca shrugged.

Riza sighed in relief, feeling that her interrogation was finally over, before Rebecca grinned lecherously and said, “So…one last question.”

“Becca,” Riza sighed.

“I  _ promise _ ,” Rebecca begged. “Please. Come on. This is the most important one. I can’t believe I didn’t ask earlier.”

“Fine,” Riza conceded. “Then I’m done.”

Rebecca’s smile was faintly menacing. She held her hands a few inches apart and asked, “So, uh…this about accurate?”

Riza frowned. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Come on, don’t be coy. Bigger or smaller?” Rebecca laughed.

“Becca, I honestly don’t know what you’re getting at,” Riza scowled.

Rebecca sighed, exasperated. “His fun gun.”

Riza stared,  _ knowing _ she was missing something, but unable to figure out what it was. Rebecca went on, “…come on, Riza. Don’t be like this. His licorice stick?”

“Um?” Riza managed.

“You’re doing this on purpose, I know it,” Rebecca scowled. “His little man?”

Riza blinked, so Rebecca sighed again. “His dick, Riza. How big is his dick?”

“Oh,” Riza squeaked. “Um…I…don’t know?”

“You sucked it. You have to have  _ some _ idea,” Rebecca frowned. Riza looked around her, relieved to see that none of the patrons were paying them any mind. She turned back to Rebecca, red-faced.

“I wasn’t exactly measuring it, Becca,” she retorted weakly.

“Okay, well, we’ll estimate. That’s fine. Um…let’s see…” Rebecca waved her off, beginning to look around.

Riza watched her, wary, until Rebecca smiled and pointed. “That guy’s cigar?”

Riza turned to see what she was indicating. “…what about it?”

“You’re killing me, Ri. Bigger than that?”

“Oh,” Riza blushed, finally catching on. “Um, yeah.”

“A  _ lot _ bigger?” Rebecca pressed.

Riza worried her lip between her teeth, making Rebecca light up. “Should’ve figured. He thinks with his dick enough, it can’t be  _ that _ small.”

She turned, eyes scanning the area again. “Hmm…that lady’s éclair?”

Sighing, Riza followed Rebecca’s gaze. Wow, that éclair looked good. So did being as far away from her friend as possible. She felt Rebecca’s eyes boring into her soul, so she just shook her head.

“Wow, really?” Rebecca’s eyebrows shot up. “Okay…oh! Over there.”

Riza saw what she was pointing at and blushed again, squirming in her seat. “Becca…”

“If you tell me he’s bigger than that, I’m going to lose my mind,” Rebecca said. She looked from the innocuous zucchini she’d pointed at down to her hands, still apart in her initial estimate, and her eyes widened. “Wow.”

“Can we please stop now?” Riza managed.

“Did he know how to use it? Like, I know you said you got off, but like there’s getting off and  _ really _ getting off,” Rebecca plowed ahead.

“Waiter!” Riza called, voice strangled. Thankfully she was loud enough to draw his attention, and as he walked over, she tried to regain her composure while Rebecca bit her lip in restraint. As she handed the waiter money for their coffee, Riza breathed a sigh of relief that the whole conversation was over. But Rebecca’s searing gaze prickled the hairs on the back of Riza’s neck, with a single promise: They would be talking about this again, and soon.


End file.
